1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glare-reducing rear view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new glare reduction rear view mirror assembly for eliminating the glare from the headlights of vehicles coming up from behind the user's vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glare-reducing rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, glare-reducing rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,957; U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,013; U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,881; U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,446; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,984; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,097.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new glare reduction rear view mirror assembly.